The Librarian and The Mechanic
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy is wanting to find the girl he kissed at a party. Gabriella is also trying to find the guy she had kissed at the party too.Will Troy find out that Gabriella was the girl he kissed at the party? Also will Gabriella find out that Troy is the guy she kissed at the party too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy was on his way to the garage and was hoping his day would stay good. He arrived at the garage and parked his car. Troy got out of his car and locked it up. He went in to the garage and started working on a car he had started the other day. Troy knew that he had to have the car ready by the next day. Two hours later he had finished fixing the car and was now getting ready to go on break. So he told his boss that he was going on break and would be back in a hour. So Troy went to his car and unlocked it. He got in his car and left the garage. Troy was meeting his friend Zeke at the café for lunch.

Mean while Gabriella was at the library and putting cards in the books. She then put the books a way on the shelf. Gabriella looked at the time and saw that it was time for her lunch break. So she went to get her lunch from the office and sat down to eat it. Gabriella was thinking about the college party that she had went to last night. Gabriella was wondering if she would find the guy that she had kiss. Gabriella remember that she and her friends had went to a college party. Gabriella finish eating her lunch and then went back to work.

Troy arrived the café and saw his friend Zeke waiting for him. He went to the table that his friend Zeke was sitting at and sat down a cross from him. Zeke asked his friend Troy what was up. "Zeke, remember that party at the Beta house the other day," Troy said, "Yeah," Zeke said, "I need to find that girl I kissed," Troy said. Zeke asked his friend Troy how he was going to find the girl he had kissed at the party. Troy said to Zeke that he has no idea how he is going to find her. Troy told Zeke he can not stop thinking about the girl he had kissed at the party. Zeke asked Troy if he remembers any thing about the girl he had kissed at the party.

Gabriella was putting books a way on the shelf. She could not wait to leave and go see her friend Sharpay . Gabriella knew she needed to talk to some one. Gabriella wanted to talked to her best friend Taylor but she had been to busy. So Gabriella decided to talk to Sharpay about the guys she had kissed at the college party. So she went to call her friend Sharpay to see if she was doing any thing.

Troy said to Zeke that the only thing he remembers about the girl he kissed, was that she had long brunette hair. Zeke asked Troy if the girl he had kissed at the party was tall or short. Troy did some thinking and told Zeke that he thinks the girl was short. Zeke told Troy that he needs find out if any one had seen him with the girl her had kissed at the party. Troy asked Zeke if he remembers who was at the said to Troy he remembers that Jason was there. Troy thanked his friend Zeke for meeting him. Zeke told Troy that he was happy to come. Troy said to Zeke that he would have went to his best friend Chad about it, but he has been to busy to hang out. Zeke said to Troy that he hopes he finds the girl he kissed at the party. So they finished eating their lunch and then left the café.

Sharpay was finishing the last of her homework when she heard her phone ring. Sharpay went to answer it and saw it was her friend Gabriella calling her. Sharpay asked her friend Gabriella what was up. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she was busy doing any thing. Sharpay told her friend Gabriella that she is not busy. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she would want to hang out and talk. Sharpay told Gabriella she would love to hang out and talk with her. Gabriella told Sharpay she would be getting off at 4Pm and will meet her at the café. Sharpay told Gabriella that she would see her at the café in a little bit then .So they hung their phones up. Sharpay went to change her t-shirt real quick like.

Troy arrived back the garage and went back to work. He could not wait to go back to his dorm to relax. Troy decided after work that he would call Chad and see if he is still busy. So he got through the rest of the work day and was now leaving the garage. Troy went to his car and go in to it. He was on his way home. A few minutes later he had arrived back at the college. He parked his car and locked it up. Troy went in to the building and to his dorm. He arrived at his dorm and went inside. He shut the door and then went over to his bed. He sat down for a few minutes and then got up to take a quick shower. After he got out of the shower, he got dressed in some comfortable clothes to relax in.

Gabriella had got done working and was on her way to meet Sharpay at the café. Sharpay had arrived a the café and went inside to find a table to sit at. A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at the café and went inside it. Gabriella looked around and then saw her friend Sharpay sitting at a table. Gabriella went over to the table and sat down across from Sharpay. Gabriella asked Sharpay how the rest of her day was. Sharpay told Gabriella that he had a good rest of the day. Sharpay asked her friend Gabriella what was up.

Gabriella told her friend Sharpay that she can not stop thinking about the party they had went too. Sharpay decided to asked Gabriella a question that had been on her mind. "So Gabi, who was that hottie you were making out with at the Beta party," Sharpay said, "I don't know," Gabriella said, "Are you going to see him again," Sharpay said, "I want to, but I have to find him first," Gabriella said, "Maybe he goes to school here," Sharpay said, "Maybe," Gabriella said, "Maybe he's a Beta, I mean, it was their party after all," Sharpay said, "Maybe," Gabriella said. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she wanted help finding the guy she had kissed at the party. Gabriella said to Sharpay that she could use the help to find the guy she had kissed at the party. Sharpay told Gabriella that they will find the guy she had kissed at the party.

Sharpay told Gabriella that there was going to be a party at the Beta House Saturday night and that they should go to it. Gabriella said to Sharpay that she does not know if she wants to go to it. Sharpay told Gabriella that if they go to the party that the guy she had kissed,might be there too. Gabriella knew her friend Sharpay was right that the guy could be at the Beta house party that Saturday night. So Gabriella told Sharpay that she would go with her to the party at the Beta house that Saturday night to see if the guy she kissed will be there. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she was ready to leave the café. Gabriella said to Sharpay that she was ready to go. So they left the café and went back to the dorms.

Please Review!

A/N This story is only going to have 12 to 14 chapters. The next chapter will have the party at the Beta house and Troy and Gabriella will end up kissing each other again. Also in the next chapter Chad and Taylor will be talking about getting apartment together and also about telling their best friends Troy and Gabriella about them being together too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy knew there was a party that night at the Beta house. Troy was not sure if he was going to go to the party that night. But he did some thinking and realized that maybe the girl he had kissed at the last party would be there. So Troy got ready for the party and then left his dorm. He started walking over to the Beta house and hope that the girl he had kissed would be there.

Mean while Gabriella had finished getting ready for the party and was waiting for Sharpay to come get her. Gabriella hope that the guy she had kissed would be at the party too. A few later Sharpay show up and picked Gabriella up from the dorm. They started walking over to the Beta house. They arrive at the party and went inside. Gabriella was looking around, when she saw a guy with really blues eyes looking around too. Gabriella wondered if the guy with the blues eyes was the one that had kissed her at the last party the Beta house had.

Troy was looking around and saw a girl with brown eyes looking around the party decided to walk over to the girl with the brown eyes. Gabriella saw the guy with the blues eyes walking over to her. Troy said hi to the girl and asked her what her name was. Gabriella told the guy with the blue eyes her name and then asked him what his name was. Troy told Gabriella his name. Gabriella asked Troy why he was looking around the party for. Troy told Gabriella that he was just looking around. Troy asked Gabriella why she had been looking around the party too.

Gabriella told Troy she was trying to find the guy that had kissed her at the last party that had been there. Troy wondered if Gabriella was the girl he had kissed at the last party that had been there. Troy decided to tell Gabriella the actual reason he had been looking around the party. Troy told Gabriella that he was looking for the girl he had kissed at the last party the Beta house had thrown. Now Gabriella wonder if Troy was the guy she had kissed at the last party that the Beta House had thrown. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and decided to kiss each other on the lips. So Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and then realized that they did kiss each other at the last party that the Beta house had thrown.

Troy asked Gabriella if she want to leave the party and go some where to told Troy she would like to leave the party with him and go some where to talk. So they left the party and went some where else to talk. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to come to his dorm and talk. Gabriella told Troy she would like to come with him to his dorm. So they went to his dorm to talk and get to know each other better. A few minutes later they arrived at his dorm. Troy unlocked the door and they went inside. Gabriella asked Troy if he had room mate. Troy told Gabriella that he does not have a room mate.

Gabriella sat down on the couch. Troy came over to Gabriella and sat down next to her. So Troy asked Gabriella where she is from. Gabriella told Troy she was from Albuquerque and that she had went to East High School. Troy could not believe that she had went to the same high school as him and wonder why he had never seen her there. Gabriella asked Troy where he was from. Troy told Gabriella the he also was from Albuquerque and that he had also went to East High School too. Gabriella also could not believe they had went to the same high school and that she had not saw him there.

So they got know each other pretty well. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him tomorrow night. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him tomorrow night. So they did a little bit more talking and then started kissing each other on the lips. They did some making out on his bed for a little bit. An hour later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella told Troy that she should head back to her dorm. So they exchange phone numbers. Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her back to her dorm. Gabriella told Troy she would like for him walk her back to her dorm. So Troy grabbed the keys to his dorm. They left his dorm and started walking back to her dorm.

A few minutes later they arrived at her dorm. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss good night and then head back to his dorm. Gabriella unlocked the door and went inside. Gabriella changed in to her pajamas and then sent a text good night to Troy. Gabriella was happy to finally know that it was Troy that she had kissed at the last party that the Beta house had thrown. Gabriella could not wait for her date with Troy. Gabriella went to sleep for the night with a smile on her face.

Troy arrived back at his dorm. He unlocked the door and went inside. Troy striped down to his boxer briefs and got in to his bed. He hear his cell phone beep and saw a text from Gabriella. So he sent Gabriella a text back saying good night to her too. Troy also could not wait for his date with Gabriella too. Troy was happy that it was Gabriella he had kissed at the last party that the Beta house had thrown. Troy was glad he did not have to work tomorrow. So he went to sleep for the night with a smile on his face too.

Back at the party Sharpay notice that her friend Gabriella had left the party. Zeke saw notice that his friend Troy had left the party too. Sharpay saw her boyfriend Zeke and went over to him. Zeke saw his girlfriend Sharpay coming over to him. Sharpay asked Zeke if he wanted to leave the party too. So they left the party and went back to his dorm for the night. Zeke told his girlfriend that he had been looking for Troy but that he must of left the party earlier. Sharpay told her boyfriend that her friend Gabriella had left the party too. Sharpay and Zeke then realize that Troy and Gabriella must have left the party together. Sharpay and Zeke decided to talk to their friends tomorrow to find out why they had left the party.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's date. Also in the next chapter Chad and Taylor will be seen together by Troy and Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy got up and got dressed for the day. He then got himself some thing to eat for breakfast. He finished eating breakfast and was now getting ready to leave his dorm. Troy grabbed his dorm key and left his dorm. He got in to his car and went to work. Troy was glad that he only had to work that morning in the garage. Troy knew once he got off from work that he had a date to plan. So he got to work on time and parked his car. Troy got out of his car and locked it up. He went into the garage and put his work over halls on. Troy went over to the car and started working on it.

Mean while Gabriella had got up and went to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and was now in the kitchen of her dorm getting some thing to eat. Gabriella was thinking about finding a apartment to live in. Gabriella had finished eating her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink to be wash later. Gabriella knew she had two hours before she had to go to her next class she had that day. So she grabbed her purse and made sure that she had her key to the dorm. She went out of her dorm and locked it up. She left the building and went to her car. She got in her car and left the campus. Gabriella looked at a few apartments but did not like any of them and so she headed back to campus.

When she was close to the college she saw a apartment building and decided to see if their were any empty apartments. So she parked her car back in the parking lot on campus and then walked over to the apartment building. Gabriella went inside and saw the person that own the building showing apartment to some one. The owner of the building saw Gabriella and went over to her. Gabriella asked the owner if she had any available apartments. The owner told Gabriella that she had three available apartments. Gabriella asked if she could take a look at them. So the owner showed Gabriella the three available apartments. Gabriella like the last apartment she looked at and told the owner she would like to have the apartment. The owner gave her the paper to sign and told her that she needs $50 dollar deposit and then the $150 dollar first rent deposit. So Gabriella sign the paper and gave the money that the owner had asked her for. The owner gave Gabriella the key to the apartment.

Gabriella left the apartment building and walk back to her dorm to get her stuff. She arrived back at the dorm and unlocked the door. She went in her dorm and started packing her stuff up. An hour later Gabriella had all her stuff packed up. Gabriella started carrying stuff to her car. She put all the packed stuff in the trunk and back seat of her car. She went back to the dorm and made sure she had all her stuff. Gabriella saw that all that was left in the dorm was a empty bed that belong their. Gabriella looked at her empty dorm and then left it. She locked the door up and decide that she would take the key to the dorm to the advisor the next day.

Gabriella went to her car and got in to it. She drove her car over to the apartment building that was across from the college. She parked her car in her parking space. Gabriella got out of her car and started grabbing her packed stuff. She walked in to the building and went to her apartment. She set the packed stuff she had in her arms down and unlocked her apartment. Gabriella picked her stuff back up and took them in to the apartment. She went back to her car and got the rest of her stuff that she had in her car. Gabriella finish putting that last of her stuff in the apartment and decided she would unpack when she got back from her class. So she left her apartment and locked it back up.

Gabriella went to her car and grabbed her books for the class she had to get too. She put the keys to her car in the purse and put it over her shoulder. She locked her car up and then walked back over to the college. She went in the building and headed to her class. Gabriella made it to her class on time. An hour later she had finish class and was now heading to the next one. Gabriella then realize that she needs to tell Troy that she is no longer living in the dorm, but in an apartment. Gabriella got throw her class and now was at the café eating lunch. Gabriella was thinking about asking Troy to come live with her at the apartment. Gabriella sent a text to Troy, asking him if he was in class.

Troy had just got out of his class and was on his way to his dorm. Troy heard his cell phone beep and checked it. Troy saw that Gabriella had sent him a text. He text Gabriella back telling her he just got out of class. Gabriella saw that Troy had texted her back. Gabriella text Troy telling him that she needs to talk to him. Troy saw that Gabriella had texted him back again. Troy text Gabriella asking her where she was at. Gabriella text back and told Troy she was sitting by a tree. Troy text Gabriella back telling her that he will see her in a few minutes. Gabriella told Troy she would see him in a little bit then. So she went back to reading her book while waiting for Troy to show up.

Troy turned around and went to find Gabriella. Looked over to one of the trees and saw Gabriella sitting at the one tree. He walked over to the tree Gabriella was sitting at. Gabriella put her book in her bag and then she saw Troy coming over to her. Gabriella got up from the ground and went over to Troy. Troy asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to him about. Gabriella told Troy that she is no longer living in the dorm and that she is now living in a apartment across from the college. Troy asked Gabriella when she had started living in the apartment that is across from the college.

Gabriella told Troy that she just moved in to the apartment today. Troy asked Gabriella if their were still apartments available in the building. Gabriella told Troy that their were no more apartments available. Gabriella then asked Troy if he want to come live with her in the apartment. Troy could not believe Gabriella had asked him to live with her. Gabriella told Troy that she really likes him a lot and that she wants them to live together in the apartment. Troy told Gabriella he would love to come live with her in the apartment.

So they went to his dorm to pack his stuff and take it back to her apartment. So they went in to the building and to his dorm. He unlocked the door and they went inside. Gabriella helped Troy packed his stuff. Troy was really happy that he was going to be living with Gabriella. So two hours later they had finished packing his stuff. They took his stuff to his car and put it in the trunk. They went back in the building to the dorm to get the last of his stuff. They took the last of his packed stuff to the car and put it in the back seat. They went back inside and check that they had got everything. All that was left in the dorm was the bed which belong there. Troy look around the dorm for the last time and then left it. He locked the door. Troy told Gabriella that he will wait till tomorrow to give the key to the dorm to the advisor.

They went to his car and got in to it. Troy drove is car over to the apartment building across from the college. Troy parked his car next Gabriella's. They got out of the car and started getting his packed stuff out. They went in the building and to the apartment Gabriella is living in. Gabriella unlocked the door and they went inside it. They set the packed stuff down and went to get the rest of it. Troy and Gabriella got the last of his stuff and shut the car door. Troy locked his car and they went back in the building. They went in the apartment and set the stuff down. Gabriella shut the apartment door and then asked Troy if he wanted help with unpacking his stuff. Troy said to Gabriella that she can help him unpack and put stuff a way.

Chad and Taylor had been spending a lot of time together. Chad asked his girlfriend Taylor if she would want to live with him in a apartment. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she would love to live with him in a apartment. Chad said to Taylor that they can go look at apartments tomorrow then. Taylor then asked Chad when they were going to tell their best friends Troy and Gabriella about them being together as a couple. Chad told Taylor that they will tell their best friends Troy and Gabriella about them soon. So they went back to making out with each other on the bed.

Please Review

A/N I know that I was suppose to have Chad and Taylor talk about living together in a apartment and also about telling their best friends Troy and Gabriella about them being together in the last chapter but I had decided to have it happen at the end of this chapter. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella having their first date and Also Chad and Taylor will be getting seen together too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An hour later Troy and Gabriella had finished unpacking his stuff. Troy said to his girlfriend that he was taking her out to dinner. Gabriella asked her boyfriend where he was taking her to dinner at. Troy told his girlfriend that it was a surprise. So Gabriella asked her boyfriend what she should wear for the date. Troy told his girlfriend to wear a simple dress. Gabriella went to their bedroom and to the closet. Troy followed his girlfriend to their bedroom and went to get the clothes he was going to wear on their date. Troy then went to take a shower. Gabriella decided to wear her blue dress for the date with her boyfriend. So she put the blue dress on and then went to do her hair. She had finished fixing her hair and was now doing her make up.

Troy was putting the clothes on that he had chose to wear on the date with Gabriella. Troy then combed his hair before leaving the bathroom. He left the bathroom and went to see if his girlfriend was ready to go. Gabriella had finish putting on her make up. She turned around and saw her boyfriend coming over to her. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go. So they left their bedroom and went to the door. They left the apartment and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in to it. He started the car and they left the parking lot. They were now on the way to the restraunt.

Mean while Chad and Taylor had arrived at the restraunt and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Chad took his girlfriend's hand into his and they went in to the restraunt. Chad had told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the last name Danforth. The hostess look and saw the last name Danforth. So The hostess took them to their table. The hostess then fame them their menus and told them that the waitress would be with them shortly. The hostess left them and went back to her post. Chad and Taylor did not know that Troy and Gabriella were going to be seeing them together. So Chad and Taylor looked at their menus, while waiting for the waitress to come to their table.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had arrived at the restraunt and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out of it. Troy locked the car and went to take his girlfriends hand in to his. They walked in to the restraunt and went up to the hostess. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the name Bolton. The hostess looked in the book and saw the last name Bolton. The hostess took them to their table. The hostess gave them their menus and told them the waitress would be with them shortly. The hostess left them and went back to her post. Troy and Gabriella sat down at their table and picked the menus up. While they were looking at their menus , the waitress came over. They gave the waitress their order and she took the menus from them. The waitress told them she would be back with their food and drinks. So the waitress left the table and went to take their order to the cook.

Gabriella was looking around ,when she saw Chad and Taylor sitting at a table in the corner of the restraunt. Troy asked his girlfriend what is wrong and she told him to turn around. So Troy turned around and saw his friend Chad and Taylor sitting at a table together. Troy and his girlfriend could not believe that Chad and Taylor were together at the restraunt. Troy said to his girlfriend that their friends should have told them that they are together. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that might explain why they have not had time for them. Troy said to his girlfriend that Chad had told him that he had to work. Gabriella told her boyfriend that her friend Taylor had told her the same thing.

Chad and Taylor did not know that their best friends Troy and Gabriella had saw them together. Chad said to Taylor that they need to tell Troy and Gabriella that they are together, before they find out from some one else. Taylor told Chad that no one knows about them being together. Chad then said to Taylor that their best friends could find out another way about them. Taylor said Chad that the only way they will find out about them is if they tell them. What Chad and Taylor did not know was that Troy and Gabriella had saw them. Chad and Taylor had finish eating their dinner and went to pay their bill. They left the restraunt and went to the car. Chad unlocked the car and they got in to it. They left the restraunt parking lot and were on their way home.

Troy and his girlfriend finished their dinner too. They went to pay their bill too. They left the restraunt and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in it. They left the restraunt parking lot and were on the way back home. Troy and Gabriella were so mad at Chad and Taylor for not telling them that they are together. They arrived back at the apartment and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out of it. Troy locked the car up and they went inside the apartment building. They arrived at their apartment and unlocked the door. They went in to their apartment and shut the door. Gabriella told her boyfriend she was going to go change and would be right back. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him.

So Gabriella went to their bedroom and changed her clothes. Troy found a movie for him and Gabriella to watch. Gabriella came out of the bedroom and went over to her boyfriend. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. He then went to put the movie in. Gabriella sat down on the couch and waited for her boyfriend to join her. Troy went back over to his girlfriend and started the movie. Half way through the movie they were laying down on the couch watching it. A few minutes later they finished the movie and turned it off. Troy took the movie out and put it a way. He then shut the TV off for the night. They left the living room and went to their bedroom. That night they made love twice and then went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was dealing with a little bit of writer's block for this story. But as you can see i have gotten over the little bit of writer's block i had for this story. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella talking about confronting their best friends Chad and Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and got out of bed. Troy went to put his running clothes on. He made sure he had his keys on him and left the bedroom. He went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Troy then left the apartment and out of the building. He started running down the street. Troy ran four blocks and then headed back to the apartment. Troy arrived back at the building and went inside it. He went back inside the apartment. Troy went to the bedroom and saw that his girlfriend was still sleeping. Troy took his running clothes off and went to take a quick shower.

Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend was not in bed with her. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Gabriella heard the shower running and saw her boyfriend in the shower. Gabriella decided to join her boyfriend in the shower. She took her bed clothes off and open the shower door. Gabriella climb in the shower and shut the door. She took and put her arms around her boyfriend.

Troy felt his girlfriend put her arms around him. He turned around and gave his girlfriend a good morning kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and said good morning to each other. They finished taking their shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Gabriella asked her boyfriend when they were going to confront Chad and Taylor about them being together. Troy told his girlfriend that they were going to confront Chad and Taylor when they see them this afternoon. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she could not believe that Chad and Taylor did not tell them that they were together. Troy told his girlfriend that he could not believe that their best friends were together as a couple.

Chad and Taylor still did not know that their best friends had seen them at the restaurant. Also they did not know that their best friends knew that they were couple. Taylor asked her boyfriend if they were going to be hanging out with Troy and Gabriella. Chad to his girlfriend that they were going to be hanging out with Troy and Gabriella this afternoon. Taylor then asked her boyfriend if they were going to tell Troy and Gabriella about them being together as a couple. Chad told his girlfriend that he was not ready to tell Troy and Gabriella about them being together yet. Taylor said to Chad that they need to tell Troy and Gabriella about them being a couple soon. Chad knew that his girlfriend was right that they need to tell Troy and Gabriella about them being together as a couple soon.

Sharpay had left her dorm and went to her car. She was getting into her car when she heard some girls talking about pulling a prank on someone. Sharpay wondered who the person was that the girls wanted to pull the prank on. She got in her car and was on her way to Troy and Gabriella's house. Sharpay had a feeling that her friends needed her advice. A few minutes later she arrived at Troy and Gabriella's house and parked the car. She got out of her car and went up to the house. She knocked on the door and wait for them to open the door

Troy and his girlfriend had just got done eating their lunch when they heard a knock on the door. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would get the door. So Gabriella went to ansewer the door. Troy took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Gabriella open the door to see her friend Sharpay and asked her to come in. Troy asked his girlfriend who was at the door and she told him it was her friend Sharpay. They went to the living and sat down with Sharpay on the couch. Sharpay asked them what they were going to be doing this afternoon. Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay they were going to hang out with Chad and Taylor. Sharpay could tell that Troy and Gabriella were upset about something.

Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella why they were upset with Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell Sharpay why they are upset with Chad and Taylor. Troy and his girlfriend told her friend Sharpay about seeing Chad and Taylor at the restraunt together. Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella if Chad and Taylor are a couple now. Troy and his girlfriend told Sharpay that Chad and Taylor that from the looks of it that Chad and Taylor are a couple. Sharpay then asked them why they would be mad that Chad and Taylor are a couple. Troy and his girlfriend told Sharpay they are mad at Chad and Taylor because they did not tell them they were a couple. Gabriella and her boyfriend told Sharpay they were going to confront Chad and Taylor when they see them this afternoon.

Sharpay told Troy and Gabriella that she can understand why they would be mad at Chad and Taylor. Sharpay told them that Chad and Taylor should have told them, instead of keeping it a secret. Troy and his girlfriend said to Sharpay that they hope Chad and Taylor admit they are together when they confront them. Sharpay told them she had leave and go see her boyfriend Zeke. They said their good byes to each other and she left the house. Sharpay got back in car and left for Zeke's place. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their stuff and locked the house up. They got in their car and left for Chad's house. They could not wait to confront their best friends.

Chad and Taylor were waiting for Troy and Gabriella at the ice cream shop. A few minutes later they saw their best friends pull up and parked the car. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the ice cream shop and saw Chad and Taylor sitting at a table. They went over to the table that their best friends were sitting at and sat down. Taylor notice that Gabriella was upset about something. Chad asked Troy if was okey. Troy told Chad that he was fine. Troy asked his girlfriend to come with him for a minute. They told Chad and Taylor they would be right back. Troy and his girlfriend went outside to talk.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he was ready to confront their best friends. Troy told his girlfriend that he was ready to confront them. So they agree that they would confront them when they went back inside the ice cream shop. So they went back inside and back over to their best friends. Chad and Taylor could tell that something was bothering them, but did not know what it was. Troy and his girlfriend looked and Chad and Taylor and told them that they had seen them the other night at the restraunt together as a couple. Troy and his girlfriend then asked Chad and Taylor why they did not tell them they were a couple now. Chad and Taylor were in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella had saw them at the restraunt together and that they know about them being a couple. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to tell them eventually that they were together as couple. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they should have told them that they were a couple now instead of keeping it from them. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends they were leaving and walked away. They left the ice cream shop and went to the car. They got in the car and left for home.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have been dealing with writer's block for this story and my other HSM stories too. I am slowly getting over my writer's block. The next chapter will have Chad and Taylor trying to find a way to get their best friends to forgive them. Also i know i said that this chapter would have Sharpay get into some trouble but i decided to wait and have it happen in chapter 7 or 8.


	6. Author's Note

**Author Note**

This is not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

i am putting this story on hold for now.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
